


What Makes a Family (Lams Oneshot)

by sweetpeachy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, LGBT, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Sweet, mlm, some minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeachy/pseuds/sweetpeachy
Summary: John finds Philip on the street in search of his father...





	What Makes a Family (Lams Oneshot)

John walked through the streets of New York, holding his umbrella as the rain gently dripped down. 

He'd been out getting a couple of groceries and a birthday gift for his niece. As he walked down the pavement to get back to his apartment, he heard sobbing. 

But this wasn't just any sobbing. 

It was a child sobbing. 

John froze in his tracks immediately, stopping and beginning to follow the sound. He walked behind the alleyway, which he knew was dangerous. His thoughts began to wander and fear rushed over him. 

Still, he couldn't just ignore a crying kid. 

He stopped behind a dumpster when he saw a kid, no older than seven, hugging his knees and sobbing as the rain poured over him. The child was shivering and tears poured down his cheeks. 

John crouched down to his level. "Hi there..." 

The kid looked up at him, fear stricken all over him. "My Daddy said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." 

"Your Daddy sounds smart." John said sympathetically, looking around. "Where is he?" 

"I-I don't know..." the child whispered. "I'm lost..." 

"How long have you been lost?" 

The boy tried to think. He finally held three fingers up. "This many days..." 

John's heart lurched. "Okay, well I'll help you find him. Do you have his phone number?" 

The kid shook his head again, suddenly growing more desperate. "I-I knew his old one but w-we just moved here and I can't remember the new one...I know it has a 5 in it..." he said weakly, sniffling. 

"Here." John said, taking off his coat and wrapping it around the child. It looked like an oversized blanket on him, but it was better than seeing him freeze. 

John liked to think he was good with children. Being the eldest sibling, he always knew how to make his younger siblings stop crying or how to make them happy. 

"Well...do you have a Mommy? Or maybe someone else you could call?" He asked softly. 

John hated assuming heteronormativity, but in this situation, anything could be helpful. 

He sniffled. "No...Mommy and Daddy got unvorced." 

"Unvorced...? Oh! You mean di-vorced." John smiled. 

The child nodded. John sighed and reached into his plastic bag. He had bought the stuffed elephant for his little niece since her birthday was coming up, but he figured this little boy needed it more than ever. 

The kid's eyes lit up when he saw the elephant. "For me...?" 

"For you." John smiled warmly. "What's your name?" 

"Philip Hamilton." He whispered. 

"Well, I'm John. I know you aren't supposed to go with strangers, but how about we go to my house? I'll cook you some dinner and let you get a bath while we look for your Daddy. Deal?" 

Philip seemed to be a smart boy. He realized this was his only option. He nodded and took the man's hand. 

"Deal." 

The next day, it was bright and sunny. John had made pancakes for Philip and washed his clothes for him since he'd been wearing them for almost four days. 

They were going out to look for Philip's dad again. 

The two walked the streets of New York, the freckled child still clinging onto his elephant. 

Strangers didn't think anything of it. The two looked similar, freckled and long curly hair. That was where the similarities ended. Personality wise, the two could not be more different. 

While John was optimistic and reckless in these situations, Philip had been forced to grow up fast, dealing with his parents' divorce and his father winning full custody over him. 

Suddenly, John stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a poster on a telephone poll. 

Missing Child: Philip Hamilton 

If found, contact Alexander Hamilton 

***-***-**** 

John couldn't believe it. Right in front of him was a picture of Philip. These must've been posted recently because they weren't damp nor wrinkled from the rain. 

John immediately pulled his phone out and called the number as Philip hugged the stuffed elephant close to his chest. 

The phone only rang once. The number picked up immediately. 

"Hello?" The voice on the other side cried out frantically. 

"Hi, um, my name is John and ...I saw your poster for the missing child. Philip Hamilton? I believe I've found him." 

"You found him? Oh thank God!" 

John immediately gave him the name of the street they were on as Alexander thanked him frantically. 

"Is my Daddy coming?" Philip asked nervously. 

"Of course he is. Just give him some time." 

Philip nodded and waited patiently. 

Suddenly, a figure scooped Philip up in his arms. John's protective instincts kicked in, but when he saw Philip bury his face in the man's neck, he knew it was Alexander. 

"Daddy!" Philip sobbed into his neck. 

"Pip..." Alex sobbed. "I was looking for you everywhere. Please never run off like that again..." 

John stood awkwardly, his heart warmed. He grinned a bit, happy to see their little family reunited. 

"I missed you so much..." Philip whispered, still clinging to his elephant. 

Alexander finally set his son down, looking up at John. There were bags under his eyes, like he hadn't been sleeping. John didn't blame him one bit. 

He'd never had any kids of his own, but he'd imagined he would never be able to eat or sleep unless they were found. 

"You must be John. Thank you so so much." Alexander said gratefully. "I'm so glad there are still good people like you in this world. Please...come by for dinner..." 

Philip held up his elephant. "Look what I got!" 

Alexander smiled happily and bent down to kiss his son's forehead, still looking at John for his reply. 

"I would love to!" 

~ 2 Years Later ~ 

John lay happily in his husband's lap. He closed his eyes, nuzzling into his neck. 

"I love you..." he whispered. 

"I love you more..." Alex whispered back, playing with his hair. 

Ever since that dinner two years ago, the two had been inseparable. They listened to the same music, liked the same shows, and both adored Philip. 

Alexander had finally gotten the balls to propose to his John and the two were happily in love. 

Alex had been hesitant, as his first marriage didn't go so well. He and Eliza had been young and wreckless and while they once loved each other, he realized John was the one he was meant to be with. 

John and Philip had his heart.

Philip loved to brag about meeting John first and brining them together. He still slept with the elephant John had given him. 

They were a happy family.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on wattpad @ sweet-peachy and check out my books!


End file.
